Home
by WIWJ
Summary: Set before Crash. Another take on the spoilers for it. I had planned to write it last year. Didn't happen. DECEMBER 2008 I finished it before the year was over! Hooray for me! Sorry guys.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Long time no see! I really had intended to get this out before the finally aired, but I got swept into other stories. Anyway.. someone emailed asking me to write some CJ. SO I decided to give this one another look. **

* * *

_I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old  
So I'm going home.  
Well I'm going home._

* * *

"No!" Jordan lunged forward again. "You're tightening your gluts." 

"Did you just call me a tight ass?" He grinned back at her, smiling wider when her eyes rolled up into her head.

"You're not trying."

"I am too!" He snorted. "I'm not as flexible as you."

"Maybe if you actually tried!" She shook her head, back and forth a few times. "Go again."

"You're a Yoga Nazi." He muttered his head jerking up towards his suit jacket as his cell phone began to sound. "Saved by the ring."

She watched him clamber towards the phone, shooting his head back to smirk at her.

"Hoyt!" He called cheerily. "Yes it is." He swung his face back around, moving his arm in a small circle in front of him as if he could hurry the caller along. "Yes he's my bother. What's he done now?" Jordan pulled herself to her feet, joining him on the desk as his face went blank. "When?" A rush went through her when she met his eyes, reaching out to take his hand. "Thank you." The phone dropped slowly to his waist.

"What?" She asked breathlessly.

"My brother's dead."

* * *

"Woods?" She shook him slightly until he stirred, his red rimmed eyes meeting hers. "We're here." 

"I'll get the bags." He whispered, rubbing his face as he undid his seat belt with his other hand.

"Garrett got them." She whispered, nodding towards the small charter jet. He watched Nigel, Bug and Garrett hand off their luggage. A sad smile tugged at his lips. He was surprised they had come with them, they'd never know how much that meant to him. "Come on."

He let her lead him there, doing up the seat belt in the seat she'd push him into before dropping beside him.

"Jordan?"

"Humm?" She muttered checking her purse for a few things before dropping it on the floor. He squeezed her arm and she glanced up at him.

"I'm glad you're here." The loss in his voice made her hurt. She nodded softly taking his hand tightly in hers.

"It's gonna be okay." She gave him a fleeting smile, he nodded back at her.

* * *

"Ka-wa-nee.." Nigel sang the word like it was Hawaii, spinning around to look at the nothingness. 

"Cheese fields." Bug muttered.

"Huh?" Nigel muttered.

"Cows." He sighed. "To make cheese. Jordan made a joke once-. Never mind."

"Are you going to be a total downer this who trip?"

"We're here for a funeral." Bug starred at him. "You want me to be cheerful?"

"I want you to not mope around all week because Lily didn't want to take Maddy on the plane."

"You wouldn't understand." Bug pushed the bag up further on his shoulder and started walking back to the small farm house.

"Right, cause I'm not a parent!" He called after him before muttering to himself. "Neither are you."

"Where are we going with these?" Bug asked Woody, sympathy dripping from his every word. Woody took a deep breath.

"There's a room down the hall you guys can have." He pointed in that direction. He looked at Garrett. "You can have the one across from them."

Macy handed his bag to Nige, holding Woody's up to him. He took it, glancing towards the stairs.

"Jor?" She turned away from the table of photograph's she was studying. He glanced at the picture in her hands smiling at it before walking over to her. "I'm three. Cal's.. just a couple of months.."

"You look like your, Mom." She whispered, reaching her hand up and touching his cheek, her eyes never leaving the photo. He clasped her hand in his.

"Come on. Our rooms are upstairs."

He took her bag from the floor by her feet and started up the oak staircase. She rubbed her hand across the banister before following him. The landing was bigger than the kitchen in her apartment. She ran her hands along the small love seat and end table before he stopped in front of one of the six panel doors.

"This is yours." He let the door swing open, setting her bag on the four poster bed. She looked around the lilac room her eyes jumping from painting to painting. "I'll be over here." She followed his point to the door next to hers before going back to the paintings. "She painted them." He whispered. "My mother."

Jordan turned to look at him, standing in what she now realized was his parents bedroom. He swallowed hard pressing his lips together.

"They're beautiful." He nodded at her words.

"He couldn't bring himself to change anything. For twelve years he kept it the same." He swallowed. "Cal never even came up here. I didn't have the heart to change it." He swallowed again, nodding slowly before giving her a half hearted shrug.

Suddenly, he looked like the sweet farm boy she'd fallen in love with all those years ago. She crossed the floor to him wrapping her arms around him and holding him close to her. He dropped his forehead to the top of her hair and took a few deep breaths.

"I'm the only one left." He whispered softly. She lifted her head until their foreheads were touching and she could see the tears on his face.

"You're not alone." She told him forcefully, her hands cupping the back of his head. He held her eyes with his before nodding against her and dropping his face to her shoulder.

* * *

"It was defiantly meth." Garrett whispered, pulling off his gloves and walking out of the small morgue. 

"I could have told you that." The elderly coroner shook his head at them. "In fact I did tell you that." He pointed at the death certificate. "Right there on line eight."

Macy gave the man a tolerant smile.

"We just wanted to be sure." He told him.

"I know a meth death. Get 'um all the time these days." He shook his head again. "Or burn victims, when the damn junkies blow up their little meth houses.

"This man was a friend of ours." Nigel muttered in irritation.

"Shame." He didn't sound at all impressed. Nigel glared at him.

"Woody wants to see him." Jordan said slipping through the door. Nigel and Bug exchanged glances.

"Let us get him closed up, Luv." She nodded, slipping back out how she came.

Garrett had just finished explaining the autopsy results when Bug came out and nodded. Woody looked at Jordan, stretching his hand out to her slowly. She took it even slower, letting him lead her into the exam room.

She stood by the door while he looked at his brother, pressing her mouth into her shoulder when he started to cry. She only moved from her spot when he started backing up towards her, gripping his shoulders and turning him towards the door.

The put out coroner came in after them and pulled the sheet up over Calvin Hoyt.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I love you guys! I forgot what great reviewers you are!** _

* * *

_

_The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
The closer I get to you.  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you.  
But your love remains true.  
And I don't know why.  
You always seem to give me another try_.

* * *

"Mike." 

"Woody. God I'm so sorry." The Kawanii Sheriff put his arms around his friend. "How are you doing?"

"You know." Hoyt shrugged, watching as Mike's eyes turned towards his companion. "Mike this is Jordan Cavanaugh. Sheriff Mike Callens."

"Ahh.." He smiled at her. "Dr. Cavanaugh. I've heard a lot about you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. My buddy moped through a Kinks concert cause he wanted to be with you." He smiled. "Now I see why." Jordan looked at the ground, a small smile gracing her face. He looked back at Woody, his face turning grim."Seriously man, if I would have known Cal was involved in this.."

"What the hell is this?"

"Meth epidemic."

"In Kawanii?" Woody smirked shaking his head in disbelief.

"Cal's death is the fourth one this week, Woody. Tops out four hundred in the last year." He took a deep breath. "Bad meth, too much meth, meth lab explosions, shootings over meth. Milwaukee DEA came down for a consult."

"I don't know what to say.." Woody reached back for Jordan's hand.

"Tell me about it."

"If I can help while I'm here-."

"Mourn your brother." Mike put his hand up. "Unless you wanna move back home and fight the war on drugs with me.."

"No thanks." Woody grinned at him, feeling Jordan's hand tighten in his grip. "We're going over to Al's to make arrangements."

"You gonna bury him out with your folks?" Mike whispered.

Woody shook his head slowly.

"Not sure." He pressed his lips together. "Doesn't seem right in a way. To bury him at St. Albins."

"It was his parish. Your Mama's parish. It's what she would have wanted." Mike's Irish green eyes lifted up towards them. "I know that a few things went down with the two of you last year and I know it was ugly. But he was your brother and I know you. You gotta do right by him or you'll regret it."

* * *

The door to the house opened and he walked past the group without even looking up. 

"Where have you two been? We made chicken for dinner." Nigel announced, carrying the casserole dish in from the kitchen. Woody didn't stop. Jordan paused briefly before them.

"Go ahead with out us." She whispered following his path up the steps. Nigel's face dropped to the floor as Garret took a deep breath.

"What'd you do that for?" Bug scolded, his ear still pressed against the phone. "The man's brother just died."

"Is there a problem with offering him chicken?" The Brit looked down at his friend over the casserole dish.

"Maybe he just needs some time alone."

"Some people like to socialize with other human beings." Towsend gestured wildly.

"Let Jordan decided when he wants to talk-."

"Jordan gets to talk for him now?"

"Why are you being so ridiculous about this?" Bug gave him a incredulous look.

"Ridiculous?" Nigel screeched.

"Enough!" Garrett yelled."Nigel sit down!" He looked at Bug."Get off the phone and eat dinner." He took the phone from him. "Goodbye Lily."

"Dr. M-."

"We are here to support Woody, not to play out you two's emotional drama." He scooped a large portion of chicken onto his plate letting it fall with a plop. "Eat."

They ate.

* * *

"Hey." She wandered into the lilac bedroom, watching him stare into the gray and yellow painting of the moonlit sky. 

"I'm not hungry." He said automatically.

"Okay." She crossed the room and sat beside him on the bed.

"I should be used to this sort of thing. You'd think I'd have seen it all in Boston."

"This is different." She told him.

"Is it?"

"It's your family, your home."

"Is it?" He said again with a laugh. "I disowned my brother and I've only been back here twice since I moved to Boston."

"It's still a part of you." She whispered. He shook his head slowly, dropping back onto the bed and covering his face with his hands.

"Not anymore." He decided. "You should go eat."

She looked from him to the door and back again before toeing off her shoes and dropping onto the bed beside him.. He moved an elbow and looked at her, his one eyebrow quirking up betraying his serious face. Jordan moved her hand across the space between them, her hand lightly stroking into his hair. Woody let his eyes drop shut, moving his arm until he could slip it under her head and pull her closer.

She settled against him with a soft sigh and he swallowed hard. This place was not home. He knew where home was. Home was with her.

* * *

She could hear him rummaging around in the bathroom, her eyes blinked open into the dark room. She waited for a minute, before moving slowly towards the door.

"Woody?"

"Go back to bed Jordan."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to Milwaukee."

"Excuse me?"

"I wanna talk to the guy from the DEA."

"Woody we're burying your bother today." She looked at him in disbelief.

"Yeah." He shook his head. "I'm sorry I drug you guys all the way up here." He nodded at her. "What's the point? A bunch of people who haven't respected him for the last ten years are going to stand around and pretend to care that he's dead." He swallowed hard. "I'll pass."

"Woody.."

"You guys go ahead and stay, go back what ever.. I'm-. I'm gonna stop this." She watched him make his way out the door, grabbing his coat from the bedroom across the hall. She watched him go, sitting back on the bed, her mouth open in disbelief.


	3. Chapter 3

_

* * *

_

_Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all,  
And then some you don't want.  
Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all, yeah_

* * *

"We're going ahead with it?" Bug muttered looking at her in disbelief. 

"He'll be here." Jordan promised, uncertainty clear in her every move.

"I don't know about this Jordan." Macy shook his head.

"There was a funeral notice in the paper, a mass planned and a priest waiting for us." She announced, grabbing up the family photo's off of the sofa table and dropping them into her bag. "We're going." She watched them look at each other. "Wait in the limo!"

Nigel and Bug glanced at Garrett, who hung his head before nodding it in little circles and waving them towards the door.

Jordan stood, frozen in front of the picture of Woody's mother, baby Cal tucked securely in her hands, Woody clutching her skirt while his father laughed softly.

"Never quite was the same around here after she died."

Jordan spun around looking at the older white haired woman.

"I'm Judy Jokaoba, Hannah's sister." She nodded towards the picture and Jordan clutched it a little closer. "You Doctor Cavanaugh?"

She nodded at Woody's aunt, who nodded back. "What do say you keep me company today? You keep me from cursing in the lords house and I'll tell you some embarrassing stories you can taunt that boyfriend of yours with for years to come."

"He's not actually my boyfriend." Jordan whispered, still clutching at the picture.

"Honey, he ain't talked about anything but you in five odd years. And now you're standing in his living room in a pretty black dress preparing to bury his baby brother after he's runned off." She shook her head. "Round here, we call that a girlfriend."

Jordan's face cracked into a nervous smile.

"About these stories.."

"Come on. Darlin'." Judy extended her hand, looping Jordan's arm around hers. "First of all the boy couldn't speak a lick for god knows how long, then the stuttering started with a vengeance. Robert still made him say grace at every damn family meal we had. The food was half cold by the time the boy had gotten himself to 'Amen'..."

* * *

"I'm guessin it must have been a shock coming home to this detective but a lot of the outlying small towns are falling to meth these days. It's cheap and easy that's for sure. I don't really have a good answer for you. Mike's a hell of a sheriff and I know he's doing all he can. We can only do so much." 

Woody watched the cars pass by out the window before looking back at the man.

"You're conducting rades?"

"Yes Sir."

"Looking into pharmacy practices? Keeping lists of people buying cold meds?"

"You know how hard that is in small towns? It ain't impossible for someone to drive from town to town in a day or two picking up what they need for a batch of meth. These town's aren't computerized. Kewaunee's not in any _system_."

"How hard could it be?" Woody grimaced.

"You gonna tell Jeb from Jeb's drugs that he has to use a computer to sell a bottle of Nyquil?"

"You act like these people are backwoods Lieutenant."

"How long's it been since you've been home detective? This is Wisconsin, not Massachusetts." Woody looked a his hands, before turning his watch to look at the time. "There is an investigation pending a few miles outside of your town. You can have in on it if you want. We'd appreciate fresh Boston eyes."

"Thank you. That's all I'm asking for."

* * *

She'd met everyone from his Uncle Clem to his third grade English teacher by the time he made it through the doors of the church reception hall. He stood behind her for a moment, watching her greet Mrs. Butterfield with a sweet patience he didn't know she possessed. 

Aunt Judy whispered the name of another acquaintance to her before accepting condolences with a quick explanation of why her oldest Nephew was MIA.

"Woody's having a tough time with it. He went off to Milwaukee to fight the war on drugs. This is his bride to be, Dr. Jordan Cavanaugh." Woody watched Jordan shook the man's hand, un pulsed by their sudden engagement. A slow smile tugged at his lips as Judy moved away from her walking the man to the picture display.

"So.." He muttered snaking his arms around her thin waist. "I was thinking a fall wedding. Here in Kewaunee . What do you think. Sweetheart?"

She'd tensed for a moment when he grabbed her, but relaxed quickly at the sound of his teasing voice.

"Where the hell have you been?" She sighed dropping her head back against his broad chest with a sigh.

"In listing in the war on drugs." He mused, kissing her just above her ear. "I see you met Aunt Judy."

"And Uncle Clem, your five cousins, the best friend of your forgetful grandfather, several elementary school teachers, four of your father's fellow police officers and several women who claim to have changed your diapers. Aunt Judy promised me photos."

"Aunt Judy's an embellishing gossip."

"Aunt Judy got me through today." She craned her head up to look him in the face. He pressed his lips together, feeling enough of her rebuff to look guilty. "You get anything?"

"I got us in on a raid tomorrow."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "They don't have CSI or forensic's up here. The guys from Milwaukee were excited when I told them you all were in town. They don't have alot of men to spare and Wisconsin has nothing on the BPD. You guys up for it?"

"Does Uncle Clem smell like cows?" She grinned softly.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry real life and lack of motivation kept this held up. Short but more on the way I promise. **

**I called in my partner in crime.. so 2kool4skool** **wrote this just as much as I did**.

Leah you're lovely and I've missed you.

* * *

I'm staring out into the night,  
Trying to hide the pain.  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain.

* * *

"I think I met everyone you ever knew." Jordan sighed, leaning her head against his shoulder as the limo pulled up to the farm. 

"And some I forgot I knew." He smirked, looking at Bug and Nige who sat uncharacteristically silent across from them. Woody found it both unnerving and relieving. He gave Garret a gentle smile as he slipped out of the car. "I really want to thank you guys." He whispered, poking his head back in the door. "For being here for me." He pulled away, walking towards the house. Jordan looked at her friends giving them a worried grin as she rushed back towards the house.

She made her way down the hall, glancing at the light slipping out under the door in the master bedroom they appeared to now be sharing. She moved into the doorway, watching him take off his boots before moving towards the dresser and grabbed a picture off.

"I like your cheeks in that one." She called gently. Woody looked up starteled. She let her shoulders droop when she saw the tears he was trying not to let fall.

"She was pregnant with Cal." Woody explained. Jordan was across the room in two strides and sat down beside him.

"You were just.." She smiled at the chubby toddler. "Those cheeks."

"I think she would have liked you."

"Yeah right. I'm not the type of girl you bring home to your parents."

"You're exactly the type of girl _I _would bring home to my parents," he assured her.

Jordan slid her hand into his and moved him to the bed. He laid against the headboard, pressing her hand to his chest. She listened to his breath as he fought against his emotions before squeezing her hand and standing up suddenly. . "I.. should let you sleep."

She watched him knowingly, her own legs untangling as she moved between him and the door.

"You don't have to do this."

"We wanna be fresh for tomorrow." He turned her body away, never meeting her eyes.

"You're not alone. I'm right here. " He shook his head for a second before she pulled his face back, holding it between her hands. "You don't have to ask for my help. Woody, I'll give it to you. I can be your friend." He watched the soft knowing grin slip across his lips as the tears finally slid from his eyes. He turned into her arms and she pulled him tighter against her. "I'm right here."

He pulled back and looked at her, his eyes holding hers. Jordan searched his lost expression, carefully tracing the tears away.

"Jordan.." He whsipered warily, leaning towards her. She let her thumb drag over his lip. He snagged it in his mouth for a second before releasing it to claim her lips. She met him hungrily, matching his need. She pressed him back towards the bed their eyes meeting between kisses as he turned her body towards the matress.. .

She watched the questions move through his eyes before cupping his face again and giving him a gentle nod. It was like before, but it was different. It was less hungry, more needy. Less questioning. This time it was about answers.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm staying."

"You are going." He forced the black helmet back on her head.

"I'm staying." She growled as he adjusted the strap on the bullet proff vest he was fighting her into.

"Like hell you are!" He muttered closing the velcro strap.

"Since when do you decide when I stay and when I go?" She muttered, pulling at the tight collar.

"Since 10 guys with guns in a meth lab started shooting at us." He snapped, thumping her hand away. "You are going back, before you get killed."His eyes left hers as the words tumbled out of his mouth. "Mike! Jordan's going."

"Jordan's staying." She yelled back.

"You know what? Fine. Do what you want." He tossed his hands up and started back over towards the tables. Mike looked at her.

"I'm fine. I'm staying." She grunted. "He's being overprotective."

"I recon he has to be." Mike tilted his head. "Seein' you're the only thing he's got left." Her face softened for a second, turned towards the direction he'd stormed off in. Watching the tension in his shoulders as he went over the plan again. He glanced over at her, preparing to glance away when he saw her looking back. She waved her hand for a second, chucking her thumb towards the chopper Mike was herding the guys onto.

Woody nodded, sloppily trying to mask the look of utter releif that flooded his features. She was all he had in this world.

* * *

Woody watched the chopper take off, making his way back to where the SWAT team had set up. He listened to the steady voice of the negotiator. Followed by the panicked call of the man in the house. It didn't seem so bad. The guy threatened to shoot himself. The negotiator told him he didn't want to do that. It didnt' seem so bad. I mean what kindof wack job would open fire in a-.

The thought was still half way to the front of his brain when the shot rang out and the world exploded around them.

* * *

"How many casualites?" Hoyt muttered as one of the paramedics from the fire department stuck butterfly bandages on the cut on his head.

"We don't know Sir." An officer said dutifully.

"Estimate. Six? Sixteen? What?"

"I don't know Sir. Ten in the house. Four in the explosion and I don't know how many from the chopper."

"Four from the-." The last part of the words hit him. The paramedic moved away as Woody's hand came up and shooed his arm. "The chopper?"

"Yeah. A police chopper from one of the outlying counties was hit by debis after the explos-." Woody stood up quickly, pushing past the other man and further into the crowd.

This was not happening. It was not fucking happening.

* * *

"Where is she?" Woody all but yelled as he rounded the corner, bumping into Nigel. He grasped the man's shoulder, taking in his casted arm. "You're okay?" The Britt nodded he looked at Bug who nodded with him. "Where is she?"

"They took her for an MRI." Bug told him softly. Woody's eyes widened. "It's just a precaution."

"Where's MRI?"

"Woody she'll be back any minute." Nigel told him.

"They said Dr. M was in surgury?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Some intermal bleeding he'll be fine." Towsend nodded. Woody nodded back, sinking into a chair.

"She'll be back soon?" He asked softly looking from Bug to Nigel. Bug nodded.

"I'll go see how long." Bug nodded, standing up slowly. He turned towards the hallway just in time to see Jordan being wheeled back. "Woody.."

Hoyt turned quickly, jogging over there.

"Hey. What did they say?"

"I'm fine." She mumurmered, watching him lace his fingers with hers. "I have a brain."

"You're sure?"

"That I have a brain?"

"Jordan-."

"Yeah. I'm okay." She squeazed his hand, dropping her eyes to the blanket.

"What's wrong?" He looked at the nurse as they wheeled her back into her room.

"Woody.." One of the nurses dropped the side rail of the bed. And he sat on the edge.

"What?" She pressed her lips together. "You're freaking me out Jordan."

"Woody Mike didn't make it."

"Make it where?"

"To the hospital." She watched the confusion play on his face as he fiddled with there fingers. "Honey, Mike was killed in the crash."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I know where this story is headed, and I feel like it's taking forever to get there. Soon.. soon.. so bare with me as I hunt and peck till I get past 'transition' and into 'the real part.'**

**Lori**

* * *

The crowd had started to disperse slowly when Garret touched her arm and gestured towards the car. She smiled at Nigel and Bug as the trio limped away before her eyes found Woody again. Jordan watched him wearily, her back plastered against the wall as he spoke quietly with the Police Comminsioner from Milwalkee. 

The other man clapped him on the shoulder as he started down from the platform. She watched how he just stood there, half dazed, fingering the plaque in his hands. He turned towards her when she found the strenghth to push forward the few feet between them. She took the token from him and he studied her face.

"Well Sheriff? You ready to go home?" She bit the edge of her lip and he nodded slowly, making his way down the few steps, his arm wrapped firmly around her waist.

There hadn't been a conversation, it had just happened. Mike had died. They'd burried him on Tuesday and on Wednesday the deputies of the Kawanee Police Department had met for lunch to convinceWoody Hoyt to pick up the torch.

He'd laughted it off at first, but when she'd found him on the back porch at three am in wrangler Jeans and a flannel shirt she knew you could take the boy out of the farm, but you can't take the farm out of the boy. She'd told Garrett she needed a leave of absence, and she'd told Woody he had a job to do.

* * *

"So." Garrett choked out before pausing awkwardly. Jordan turned her body around slowly to face her boss before realizing she couldn't and dropping her eyes to the ground. "This leave of absence?"

He watched her gaze slowly scanned the train station, the sides of her lips curling up slightly.

"This is so Bug you know?" She inturupted with another fake grin. "One little chopper crash and he'll never fly again."

"Jordan-."

"I mean you never know." She looked up at him then, swallowing hard and brushing her hair back with uncontained nervousness. "What's gonna happen, you know? You just never know."

"How long?"

"I don't know."

"Perminatly or-?"

"He needs me here." She said frimly."He needs me and he needs to be here." She reiterated. "I wasn't going to make him choose." She closed her eyes. "For once I'm just goind to do what he needs me to do."

Garrett nodded, hugging her good bye before joining Bug and Nigel on the train. She didn't stand and wave, she just went back to the farm.

* * *

"Woods.." She had taken three steps into the office before he looked up. 

"Hey." He drew his hand tiredly across the top of the desk in search of something, as case files slide from there stacks like dominos. "Shit.."

"Come to bed." Jordan gathered them up again. stacking them vertically between two heavy stone bookends shaped like the statue 'Justice'. She drew her hand over the woman's blindfold before looking back at Woody.

His fingers finally grasped at the trinket he'd been in search of and he pulled the watch towards his face.

"What time-?"

"Almost two." She took the time peice from him, grasping his hand in hers before giving it a little tug. "Come to bed."

"I have to.."

"Woody."

"Yeah." He rubbed his face with the but of his hand. "Okay." She pulled him up the stairs and into the bedroom, closing the curtians as he toed off his shoes and collapsed onto the bed. She drew the covers up around him, sitting on the edge of the bed and smoothing the hair from his temples. His eyes watched her lovingly before pulling the blanket back and letting her nestle beside him.

"I love you." His whisper was almost fearful as she pulled him closer to her body. "I love you Jordan."

She pulled her face back and starred at him, her fingers tracing the edges of his face.

"Me too." He didn't seem fazed by her vauge answer, a small grin came over his lips as hers pressed against them. "I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere."


	7. Chapter 7

_Sirens wail and a flashing light: _

_Nothin' better to do on a Tuesday night, __But give me hell. _

_"Where you headed, what are you out for? _

_Don't see much of you 'round here anymore. __I guess it's just as well. _

_Once upon a time you had it all: _

_You let everybody down."_

_You're always seventeen in your hometown_.

* * *

"Four major busts in four weeks Sheriff. Hoyt. I have to say I'm impressed." 

"Henry, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Sheriff Hoyt?" Woody shook his head. "You've known me since I was ten, how'd you like it if I started calling you Mayor Clebens."

"I'd say it's a 'bout right time." Henry Clebens teased with a grin tipping his head just a little. Woody rolled his eyes before focusing on the door and grinning brightly. The mayor turned toward Jordan with a twisted smile. "I'd say it's a 'bout right time for her name to go changing too. Wouldn't you say Sheriff Hoyt?"

Woody shot his friend an irritated look.

"Mayor." Jordan smiled.

"Henry." The man corrected.

"Hey." Woody whispered softly, leaning over and kissing her cheek. She handed him the cup of coffee she was holding.

"Reduced an Medical Doctor to your personal assistant." Henry shook his head.

"Your mail, Sir." Jordan whispered demurely, batting her eyelashes at him.

"Thank you, Miss Cavanaugh, that will be all." She narrowed her eyes at his grinning face before he winked and went back to the mail.

"So Jordan still haven't been able to convince ole Doc Saunders to turn over the keys to the crypt yet?"

"No." Jordan smirked. "But I think I'm wearing him down. Last night he called me Nut Job instead of Little Girl."

"What progress." He rolled his eyes.

"I take what I can get. I can't be Sheriff's helper forever, right Wo-?" She turned her wide eyes toward Woody. His ashen face studied the piece of paper in his hands. "What's wrong?"

"I.." He swallowed hard. "Get Michaels in here."

"Woods?"

"Jordan get-."

"Okay." She hurried out the door.

"Woody?" Henry asked moving toward his friend. Woody Hoyt lifted his head for a second before gingerly holding up the piece of paper.

_Don't think we can't get to her, Sheriff._

* * *

"It's no big deal." 

"No big-! Someone threatened your life."

"Like that's never happened before."

"Jordan!" Woody flopped down into the chair behind his desk, blinking up at her. Jordan Cavanaugh was the picture of calm, her arms folded neatly across her chest, eyebrows raised.

"They're trying to rattle you."

"It worked." He said seriously. "You're going home."

"Like hell I am."

"Jordan don't start! This isn't your fight! I'm putting you on a plane and you're going back to Boston and-."

"And what? That's final?" He cast his eyes to the floor as she moved to sit on the desk in front of him. "Is that how this works now? I'm your girlfriend now so you can start ordering me around and-." She stopped when his head bobbed up. "And.. And.. Why are you looking at me like that?!"

"You're my girlfriend now?"

"I didn't say that."

"You did." He looked over at Deputy Michaels, his print dusting brush paused over the paper and eyes glued on the couple. "And I have a witness." Woody pointed a finger at the man.

"So-. I said-. You still don't get to-." She looked from left to right, avoiding his eyes, he caught her head in his hands kissing her soundly. "Woody.." He pressed his lips back to hers.

"Shh.." He went after her mouth again.

"Witness.." Jordan reminded softly leaning her head back to catch his eyes. Woody smirked, his face never leaving hers. "Michaels' go process that or something."

"Sure thing Sheriff." The man said quickly gathering his stuff up and leaving the room.

"This would be hard to do if I were in Boston." She told him softly as his lips hit her throat. He stilled, his face dropped. She weaved her fingers through his soft hair as his forehead rested against her collarbone.

"Jordan.." He breathed softly.

"If I leave, they get what they want." She told him firmly.

"What if what they want is you dead?" His voice muffled against her blouse.

"It's okay. I know the Sheriff." She dropped a kiss on his hairline. "He'll protect me."

* * *

"If you'd have been on time I wouldn't have said it." 

"I have a police station to run you know."

"I was waiting for you to spring me from my captor."

"He's not that bad."

"He's like 90."

"He's 68." Woody snorted. "I trust him."

"You left me with a ninety year old man."

"He was the best shot in Kewaunee my entire childhood." He argued. "My father told stories about how he could hit the O on a Coke can 200 yards away.

"You're thirty four." She complained. "He couldn't even see a Coke can these days."

"When you called him Barney Fife-? I swear to God."

"He knew I was thinking it." Jordan laughed, letting him pull her up the steps of the farm house. "I kept asking him if his bullet was in his pocket."

"But when you actually said it I thought his eyes were going to pop out of his-!"

"Oh it wasn't that-." He stopped moving, making her words fall off abruptly. "What?"

"What? You can't tell me he actually thought I was-."

"Jordan." He put up a hand and stared at the door, she followed his eyes, slowly taking in the splintered wood frame.

"What the hell?"

"Go get in the car." He told her softly, his hand slipping to his belt. He curled his fingers around the grip of his gun.

"Are you kidding me?" She scoffed pulling out her cell phone.

"You think you're gonna get a signal?" He snorted turning with a quick look of irritated amusement. "Go get in the car and call it in."

She reluctantly moved back down the steps and toward the car as he moved in the door.

Hoyt moved stealthily though the door and around the house into the kitchen. His eyes fell on the table, blinking at the paraphernalia there. His eyebrows furrowing at the smell. He knew that smell.

On the stove, a blacken and bent spoon sat on top of a scribbled note.

_You can't catch us all._

He picked up the photo beside it. A thoroughly bored looking Jordan starred back at him. Her eyes shifted away from the older deputy as he spoke to her. It was taken today. He dropped the picture and started for the door, just as he could make out the sound of sirens coming up the driveway.


	8. Chapter 8

_Runnin' from your folks, Runnin' from the law _

_Runnin' from love, Runnin' from your fears, _

_Runnin' from it all _

_You keep on runnin' boy _

_You'll run yourself into the ground_

_You're always seventeen in your home town_

_

* * *

_He paced, wearing dark black scuff marks across the shiny tile floor of the police station. Jordan leaned back in the chair, pulling her sweater tighter around her shoulders. She let out a sigh.

"We could set you up in the basement of St. Al's." Deputy Jim Baker suggested watching Woody turn again for another lap.

"I could set her up in an apartment in Boston." He grumbled. Jordan rolled her eyes dramatically, tossing her head back to the ceiling. "Hell I could set myself up in an apartment in Boston."

"It's what you get." Henry snorted from his place behind the rooms desk. "Comin' in here lot hot stuff and stirring everything up into a frenzy. All these people were doing was trying to was make a little money and a little meth. So they killed a few people. Can't all be Super Cop you know."

Jordan shot him a sly grin.

"I'm trying to clean up the bloody mess you made of my town." Woody countered tiredly flopping down on the corner of the desk near her. He caught her hand and squeezed it as she patted his knee.

"_Bloody mess_." Baker snickered. "You been in Boston or Europe?"

"A friend of mine-." Jordan watched the almost smile grace his lips. "And it's England you Hick."

"The same Hick you cheated off of in Biology." Jim countered.

"Fifteen years ago!"

"Hell 15 years ago is yesterday around here, City Boy." Henry joined in.

"Can we focus here?" He tossed his hands in the air.

"On what? How bad you were in Biology or how you went all Metro on us?" Jordan stifled at laugh, watching Woody glare at Jim before turning to her.

"Hello?" He held up the picture of Jordan again, waving it like a flag. "Stalker? Death threat? Can we_ focus_ here?!"

"St. Al's." Jim said again. "Set you up in the Guardian Angel room, big, no windows, bathroom out back."

"No shower." Woody muttered.

"You'll live."

"Father Simon'll never go for-."

"For Hannah Hoyt's boy?" Henry squeaked. "He'll starch his collar and bring out the good Communion wine."

"Might make you sleep on the floor, bein' as how you're living in sin and all." Jim added, winking at Jordan "Or he could marry you. That'd work too."

"Why does everyone say that like she's pleading for a ring and I'm holding out?" Woody shook his head.

"St. Al's sounds fine." Jordan interrupted, forcing the blush off her cheeks.

* * *

"I missed you last Sunday." Father Simon said evenly, pulling the bag from Jordan's hand and looking at Woody. "And the ones before that." 

"Father.."

"Your Mama never missed a Sunday."

"Yes Sir."

"Your Daddy I'd say tapered off there for a while, but in the end he'd make his way to that pew in the back. I reckon Calvin missed more than his fair share of Sundays." Woody's eyes dropped to the floor. "But you, I could always count on you Woodrow, bright and early to the alter every week."

"Yes Sir." Woody breathed, his eyes trained off at nothing as the old priest fiddled with the key until the door clicked open.

"There's a phone for emergencies. I had Martin bring some beds down from the rectory." He said softly, pointing to the twin beds set apart from one another. "I'd appreciate you pushing them back apart before he comes to clean up in the morning. That's how stories start around here you know." The old man dropped his gaze to Jordan. "Are you Catholic, Dear?"

"What?" She opened and closed her mouth a few quick times before nodding. "Yes Father, Cradle Catholic. Irish."

"Hannah would have approved." He decided, squinting his green eyes. "A Catholic Doctor." He nodded looking at her again. "Pretty enough." He looked at Woody, cuffing the boy in the arm before moving back to the door. Woody watched him tuck the key back beneath his collar and the large wooden crucifix. He pat the spot. "They'll have to go though both he and I." He gave Woody a fatherly gaze before turning and pulling the door. "Remember to push the beds apart." He added as the door clicked shut.

"Old friend?" Jordan asked softly.

"My mother's priest." Woody said softly, rubbing his hands down his face.

"I always knew you were the Alter boy type."

"For years." He muttered absently. "Even after my Dad.."

Jordan watched him sink down on the bed running his hands up over his face. She moved closer, settling between his knees. He leaned forward, pressing the top of his head into her stomach. His arms came up to her hips as her fingers slid through his hair.

"Wanna help me push the beds together?" She teased.

"We're in my mother's church." His muffled whimper made her smile.

"I was kidding."

"Father Simon wasn't."

"We can still push the beds together." She soothed moving her hands to his shoulders. "I'll scratch your back."

"Yeah?" He tilted his head, one eyebrow quirked up at her.

"Yeah" She dropped her lips to his in a sweet chase Catholic School Girl kiss.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

_I've lived in this place and I know all the faces  
Each one is different but they're always the same  
They mean me no harm but it's time that I face it  
They'll never allow me to change...  
But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong..._

* * *

Jordan drug her fingers lazily against his back, listening to his soft breathing.

He'd been asleep for a while now, she'd noticed the tension slipping off his shoulders until his body was lax. She knew what this was doing to him, the strange mixture of who he now is meeting who he once was.

Old ghosts. Something Jordan Cavanaugh knew all about. It was nice in a way. Not watching his struggle, but for it not to be her for once. I was nice to be here for him, to be the one who his eyes searched out in a crowd for comfort.

It was strangely equalizing.

He sighed softly as her fingers slipped away. She rolled onto her back in the darkness. It was odd, how right this felt. When did hiding out in a church basement end up feeling so much like..

"Home." She whispered suddenly. Beside her Woody shifted, rolling over until he was spooned against her. She turned her head and studied him for a second before pressing her lips against his forehead. He inched closer as her own eyes drifted shut.

* * *

"The tip we got from Tisch Mills is pretty solid."

"That's north?" Jordan mumbled absently as he nodded to the cop who opened the door to St. Al's.

"South." Woody corrected. "Another Harbor town."

"It's supposed to be warm on Saturday." Jordan told him, smiling at the priest as she and Woody followed him and the cop down the steps to their room.

Father Simon fished the key out from his collar and unlocked the door. Woody gave him a nod.

"Sweetheart I would love nothing more than to take you with me-."

"But.." She muttered turning her body as she flopped down on the bed.

"But, it's too dangerous."

"Too dangerous." She closed her eyes, leaning back into the pillows and rubbing her eyes. "I remember when that didn't matter." He stretched out beside her on the bed rolling her towards him until she was flush against his side. "I was fearless. We were a team. Hoyt and Cavanaugh on the job. I remember when I used to be somebody." She hummed dramatically. He chuckled.

"Butch and Sundance." Woody breathed into her hair. "Bonnie and Clide."

"Cagney and Lacey." She snorted, before snickering.

"Enough of you." He teased, rolling her backwards and planting a kiss on her lips.

"You've had enough of me?" She cooed, batting her eyes. "Already?"

"Never." He told her, slipping down to steal another kiss.

"In your mother's church?" She muttered as his hands roamed over her.

"My mother's not here." He mumbled back from her lips as he started pulling her buttons apart.

* * *

It was one of those feelings that you try to convince yourself isn't real. One of those dreadful things are not right feelings. One of those very real feelings.

She was right, it was warm. He let the breeze blow his tie back over his shoulder, looking out at the harbor while his phone rang for a worrisome amount of time. He pressed end and dialed again.

"Why aren't you calling me back?" He barked, ordering her voice mail to answer his plea. "Call me now." He scrubbed his hand back through his hair.

He was over reacting.  
It was just a feeling.  
One of those damn feelings based on nothing..  
that had a habit of being right.

He dialed the station as he started back to his car.

* * *

She didn't know why this sound stood out. She lived in the basement of a church, it wasn't like it was unlikely to hear a thump or a thud. But this one stood out.

She froze, slowly raising her eyes to the ceiling. She could hear the sound of feet on the steps before Father's key turned in the door.

"Wha-?" She was still stunned when an arm reached around her waist, while a hand cut off her windpipe. The last vauge recollection before she passed out was that her cell phone was ringing.


	10. Chapter 10

He'd been official, standard operating procedure even, until he saw the alter overturned. The strict posturing of his weapon sagged to the floor as his mouth dropped open.

"Jordan.." He whispered, letting the weight of his body carry him down the four steps to the floor, kicking away the candelabras dropped there. "Jordan.."

Woody's eyes swept over the pews shoved haphazardly into maze like piles. She'd fought back. He pulled at them angrily, freezing when he saw the leg sticking out from underneath.

"No.. no.. no.." He moaned carefully moving away the wooden bench. "Father.." He dropped to his knee's, his fingers dropping to the man's neck to check for a pulse. He pulled his hand back slowly, rubbing the blood between his fingers. "JORDAN!"

He pulled himself up to his feet, before he finally heard it. Woody shook his cloudy head, turning towards the corner of the room and the last overturned pew. He ran to it, easing it back upright. His eyes swept over her bloody body, in a before hearing it again.

"Jordan.." He breathed, easing her body flat as she whimpered again. "It's okay.."

"Sheriff?" Woody's head whirled around to the door.

"Get an ambulance." He called back. "And a priest.." He added as the man's eyes fell on the body laying infront of him.

* * *

"I don't remember much." She said softly, looking at the Deputy next to the bed. "Being grabbed. There was yelling. Father.. was.." She blinked her eyes, turning her head away.

"That's enough." Woody said softly from the door way.

"What if I can help?" Jordan whispered, he pasted on a calm smile walking towards her.

"You did." He told her, moving a lock of hair off her bruised face, picking up her hand with his other one. "There was enough DNA under your fingernails to clone a sheep."

"It could have been a sheep for all I know." She snarked shaking her head.

"We'll put out an APB for little Bo Peep." Woody grimaced.

"Hey there Doc. When you getting out of here?" Henry grinned making his way into the hospital room. Jordan looked up at Woody, watching him wince a little at her battered face.

"In the morning." They broke eye contact, she watched him move his hand through his hair. "I have her on a flight back to Boston at two."

"Woody.." Jordan's eyes drifted shut as she moaned.

"No. No more discussion." He said softly, his eyes falling back on her. "You're going home."

She held his eyes, looking past the bull-headedness to the quiet desperation and nodding slowly.

"You're going home."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This is the part of the story I wrote the rest to get to. It's all about a season seven without JOC but still W/J. I'm suddenly having a hard time writing these guys. I had some stuff written already.I won't abandon it. I swear.. I'll just be slow! I'd love some feedback!!**

**Help wanted. Someone to send me ideas.. **

**:)**

**Lori**

* * *

"So, he told me he loved me, but it wasn't going to work."

"No way." The other woman shook her head at her. "He broke it off?"

"He dumped me and put me on a plane." Jordan raised her eyebrows. "For my own good."

"I don't get why he didn't come back with you."

"He's on a mission."

"They miss him around the morgue."

"Ha! They barely missed me."

"That's not true."

"It's like they don't even notice I'm back. I've been gone for four months." Jordan rollerd her eyes settiling on the couch next to her unexpected companion. "Garrett was probably just so glad Woody finally got me out of his hair!

"Tell me you're joking." Kate Switzer moaned, tilting the glass of whiskey back to her lips with a sly smile. "Dr. Cock Block was probably minutes away from kidnapping you and dragging you back here himself!"

"Dr. Cock Block!?" Jordan laughs shaking her head.

"Um.. Yeah." Kate gives her a dumb look before continuing. "Please he did everything he could to keep you and Woody appart.

"He did not." Jordan agrued weakly, her eyebrow furrowed.

"He did too!" She laughed. "Every chance he got to beat Woody to being your hero he took."

"Kate!" Jordan laughed.

"He was worse than a dad on prom night! Honestly!" She grinned before letting the liquor burn her throat again.

"You're nuts."

"Would it have made a difference if Woody had come to DC instead of Garrett?" She raised an eyebrow at the other woman.

"He didn't."

"He was half way to the door when Nigel called out the address! If the cheif of sex police hadn't all but turned him into the BPD he'd have been in the capital before day break. "

"He could have lost his job." She reasoned quietly.

"Like he's never put his job on the line for you before!" Kate laughed. "He loves you like crazy!"

"I know." Jordan whispered softly.

"Then I ask you again.. why are you here and he's not?" Kate watched Jordan swallow hard before raising her glass to her lips with a shrug. "I rest my case."

"Let's talk about you and Nigel."

"Let's not!" Switzer laughed grabbing the bottle of whiskey and refilling her cup. "Not until this bottle is a lot less full."

* * *

"Henry's wife wants to set me up with some girl." He sighes into the phone, making her wince at the noise.

"Like a date?" She tried to sound nonchalant.

"Yeah." He took a deep breath. "I keep putting him off. I think he's getting pissed. He says if you're not coming back then I need to leave the office more."

She was quiet for a moment before closing her eyes tightly.

"You should go." She bit her lip.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Are you saying you wouldn't care if I-?" He sounded hurt, she couldn't help but smile at that.

"I didn't say I wouldn't care!" She hurried.

"But you want me to go?" His voice rose in confusion.

"You wouldn't want me to go?" She asked softly, waiting for the right answer.

"You're asking me if I have a problem with some guy taking you out and putting his hands all over you?" She moved the phone away from her ear as his words squeaked out in a tone close to only dogs being able to hear.

"His hands?"

"It better just be his hands or I'm going to kill him!" He huffed. She smiled into the phone.

"Woody you realize there's no guy right?" She asked blankly, listening to him contemplate this latest piece of information.

"There will be though." He says softly after the pause. "Eventually there will be some handzy guy."

"Yeah cause with my romantic history-." Her words were sharper than she'd expected.

"Seriously Someone else is going to touch you." He breathed.

"Hey we were talking about your sex life here, not mine!" She reminded him hotly.

"First of all." He was shouting now too. "I didn't say anything about sex. Secondly, I remeber when your sex life and mine where the same thing."

"For four months!" She spit at him.

"For priceless months." He whispered, and she sighed into the phone. "Jor?"

"Humm?"

"Don't go out with the handzy guy okay?"

"You're forbidding me to go out with a hypothetical guy?" She sighed again.

"I'm pleading with you not to." He said softly.

"Woods, Henry's right, you need to get out more."

"Sad but true."

"I miss you."

"I miss you more."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks to _Mexwojo_ for her great ideas and to _iamthelie_ for writing Woody and Jordan so well I'm starting to remember who they are. I needed them both. Hopefully this will start moving forward faster. :) **

**I have the writers policy of put the characters on the page and ask them to tell you the story.. I asked Jordan and Woody why they separated.. he was clueless.. She was a little more forthcoming.**

**:)**

**Lori**

* * *

Woody stood looking out at the crime scene in front of him rubbing his hand over his face.

"Saunders says he'll send that samples to your girlfriend." Henry nodded his head, closing his cellphone and tucking it back in his pocket. "But he says it's the same story."

"How the hell does he know that with out testing it? Smell?" Woody made a face.

"You know how it is up here Woods."

"Really, the man can't buy a computer?"

"He's an old man."

"Too old for this." Woody muttered.

"You shouldn't have chased your girl away."

"Two teenage girls are dead Henry. You think maybe you could focus on something else then my love life?" Woody growled.

"Man you can tell you're not gettin' any." The Mayor shook his head before wandering away. Woody looked at the wall again, his eyes closing slowly trying to block out the message written there.

_I'm waiting Sheriff. _

* * *

"I don't get it." Nigel shook his head again, casting a glance at the screen that held the picture of Cassie Greene.

"What's that?" Kate wandered over to the computer.

"She's got Versed in her system." Nigel looked at the clip board and then back at the computer.

"So much for not being a drug user." Kate snorted sitting beside him..

"No. Not this girl." He tapped the edge of the screen. "Cassie's known for spending all of her free time at St. Albins. She reads to the blind man that lives up the street from her. She mentors-."

"Okay I get it she's Patty Perfect. What's your point?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"No." She said sharply. "

He gave her that eery apologetic grin that was so frightening. She made a face that attempted to forbid him to think about the other option.

"Your not thinking that." She told him quickly. "We have a crypt full of bodies and desks full of paperwork we can't get caught up in some case that is so far out of  
our-."

"Kate." He turned her chin slowly towards the picture again.

"Someone poisoned that girl with meth." Kate whispered reluctantly.

"Someone poisoned that girl with meth." He nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Thanks Nige." Woody hunched over the desk his forehead resting on his hand with his eyes clamped shut.

He let the phone drop to the desk and close with a click.

"Well?" Henry walked closer to his friends desk.

"Cassie Greene was sedated with Versed before she was injected with a lethal dose of meth."

"What about Beth?"

"I didn't send a sample. Beth had a history of drug use." He swallowed hard. "I'll send it."

"It would be nice to be able to tell Hal and Margie that they're little girl didn't overdose."

Woody nodded.

"None of this is your fault." Henry said helpfully.

He nodded again, lapsing into a long silence.

"She left me." Henry had to strain to hear him.

"What?"

"I was the one who brought it up." Woody looked past him. "I wanted her safe. After what happened in that church.." He sighed. "But she'd been so sure.. I figured she'd argue about it for a while before telling me it wasn't going to happen. That she wasn't going anywhere."

He looked at Henry for a minute.

"At first she argued, but then she just agreed."

"She had a right to be scared."

"Fear of the fight never made Jordan Cavanaugh walk away from a case." He shook his head. "She was walking away from me."

"I'm sorry Woody."

"Me too." He sniffed.

"You still talk to her?"

"Every day." He shook his head. "Four times a day."

"Don't give up." Henry said softly. "It took Sarah and me a long time to sort things out."

"I couldn't give up if I tried." Woody grinned a little, running his hands through his hair before his phone started to buzz. Henry watched his grin turn into a smile when he saw who it was.

"Tell her I said we miss her." Henry winked walking out of the room.

"Hey Jor-."

* * *

"_Right outside_?"

"Practically on the steps." She leaned back in her chair, sticking the spoon into her chunky monkey carton one more time, scraping around the bottom.

"_You gotta be kidding me_."

"Nope. They know you're gone, free rain."

"_What ever."_ He laughed a little "_Seriously a drive by right in front of the BPD_?"

"Half mile from the steps."

"_Damn_." He breathed into the phone. "_Who's got it_?"

"Seely." She sucked on the curve of the spoon. "But I'd bet he'd give it to you if you wanted it."

"_Don't tempt me_." He moaned.

"What's going on there?" He was quiet for a minute, she didn't really want to know what was going on there and they both knew it. She was terrified of what was going on there.

"_Nothing new_."

"Are you lying?" She asked softly, propping her elbows on the table and resting her head in her hands.

"_You want the truth_?" He whispered back.

"No." She sniffed, the silence floated between them for a second.

"_You okay_?" He sighed.

"Yeah." She looked at the ceiling, swallowing a few times.

"_Jordan talk to me_."

"I just miss you." She pressed her hand to her mouth muffling her tears.

"_I miss you too_." He told her softly, just as Lily knocked on her door frame.

"Woods I gotta go, Lily's here."

"_Call me when you get home_?"

"Always do." She hung up the phone, dropping her head to the table in front of her.

"You okay?" Lily whispered softly. She shook her head quickly before grabbing the waist basket next to her desk and throwing up. Lily moved next to her sweeping her hair back off your shoulders. "Bad Chicken Salad?"

"Nope." Jordan's voice was no more than a whisper and the silence that followed was deafening.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hooray! Another chapter! I'm back on track here. Someone made a comment about Kate and Jordan being confidants in lieu of Lily. I love Lily, but I honestly think Jordan would be more likely to confide in someone like Kate. They are very similar in a lot of ways. Especially how they handle their emotions. We saw that start to appear when she and Kate tweaked Jordan's Meds, I'm continuing it here.**

* * *

"They did an ultrasound." Her lips twisted into a little smile. "I had left side tenderness. They thought I might have internal bleeding." Jordan said softly sipping the bottled water that Lily had given her. "Instead they found a-." Her voice trailed off as she looked away. "I guess it's better than internal bleeding."

"Jordan." Lily scolded softly.

"I'm sorry." She smiled softly, taking another drink.

"What did Woody say?"

"Not much." Jordan said aloofly.

"Not much?"

"Mostly because I didn't tell him."

"Oh Jordan! You have to-."

"I couldn't!" She waved her hands dramatically. "He's kind of busy right now."

"You know if you told him he'd-."

"Be on the next plane home." He voice was quiet, but sturdy. "Lily, what he's doing up there is big. This is his home Lily! His brother's dead because of this. His best friend died trying to stop it. His mother's priest was killed protecting me."

"Jordan none of that is your fault. None of that is Woody's fault."

"We don't know that."

"Jordan, Woody needs to know."

"Woody needs to focus." She told her firmly. He's got six months to-."

"You're three months pregnant and you haven't told him?" Lily shouted.

"Little louder Lily I don't think he heard you in Wisconsin." Jordan mumbled dropping her head back and rolling her eyes.

"Jordan I'm serious!"

"So am I!" She shot back. "It's my job to tell him and it's my prerogative to decide when. I have to be su-." She stopped abruptly, her hand coming back to her mouth before she pushed past Lily towards the bathroom.

Lily stepped out of her way, biting the edge of her lip.

* * *

"Thanks." Woody let the phone click shut.

"Well?"

"You can tell Hal and Margie Beth didn't die of an accidental overdose. She was murdered. Nigel says Beth had Versed in her system."

"I don't know if that's good news or bad."

"Depends on how you look at it I guess." Woody shook his head. "He killed two teenagers to get to me."

"He killed two teenagers because he's a killer. You're just a piece of the game."

"Yeah. Then why do I feel like I owe Hal and Margie an apology?"

"You don't."

"Henry what if it is about me? What if I leave?"

"Woody you know the answer to that." Henry leaned forward. "I know you want to go home. If I had a girl like that waiting on me I'd want to go home too. "

"I thought this was home."

"No you didn't." Henry scoffed, waving his hands around. "But Woodrow if you leave this town, you'll be leaving us defenseless."

Woody buried his face in his hands.

"More innocent girls like Beth Greene will die."

"Hey." Kate Switzer leaned against the door frame, bottle of whiskey in one hand and a carton of Chunky Monkey in the other.

"What are you doing here?" Jordan shook her head at her. "I thought you had plans with-."

"Ahh!" Kate squawked looking behind her for witnesses. "That's between you and me. You promised."

"My neighbors are very discreet." Jordan assured, yanking her into the apartment.

"Lily's not." Kate grinned, Jordan rolled her eyes. "When she took Bugs head off for saying you hadn't been pulling your weight lately, I figured she knew."

"She witnessed my puking my guts out in the trashcan routine." She snatched the ice cream pulling down a whiskey glass for her friend.

"Ah.. I've seen that routine. It's very impressive." Kate laughed filling her glass. Jordan made a face, shoving a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. "You wanna talk about it?"

"She read me the riot act."

"Of course she did."

"Maybe she's right." Jordan dropped onto the couch. "She told Jeffery right away."

"That was a totally different thing. You arent' trying to break it off you're trying to wait it out." Kate held up her glass to her for emphasis.

"Yeah, but how long? I mean if I tell him he's torn. If I don't and he finds out he's furious." She bit her lip for a second, before shoveling in more ice cream.

"Then I better light a fire under Nigel's ass and get this case solved huh?"

"Well you are familiar with the ass in ques-."

"Eat your ice cream prego!"

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry sorry sorry.. **

**I really thought i was back on track. **

**:(**

* * *

"Hoyt."

"Would you say I'm a people person or prefer to work independently?"

"You got them."

"Yes."

"And? Did you see anything you like?"

"I especially like the weekend counter girl at Miss Sophie's Eatery." She stuck a spoon full of ice cream into her mouth holding the spoon there while he laughed.

"I thought you would. I could call her right now, she's up milking the cows for the morning rush. I could tell her to pull the sign from the window." She swallowed as he spoke, pulling the utensil out again.

"Oh. Can I do that too?" She dropped back onto the couch with a thud, part of her wondering how she'd get up.

"Maybe, once she trust you."

"How's the new case?" Jordan tossed a foot onto the coffee table.

"Well I think I found my missing person."

"Yeah?" Jordan let her hand smooth over the round form of her stomach while she listened to him talk.

"Unfortunately it was in the chalk form of a body twenty six feet from the crime scene."

"Need any help Detective?" She smiled.

"Nah, I learned from the master." He teased.

"Oh yeah? Present your findings then Dr. Hoyt?" She closed her eyes and let him talk.

"Well judging by the 24 inch tire tracks from torso to tail I'd say he ran over himself with his tractor. No other marks. All other organs were of normal wait and unremarkable condition. 'Cept for the squished ones."

"Man it sucks to be you." She giggled.

"Nawh." Her teeth came down on her lip as she tried not to cry. "What?"

"Nothing." She sniffed.

"Jordan? What's wrong?" She felt the baby stir beneath her hand. _So many things are wrong_.

"Your accent's coming back." She told him softly.

"I'd almost forgotten it completely." He was grinning and she could tell. "But yeah."

She sniffed back tears again, pressing her palm against the phone.

"And this makes you cry?"

"You're home now."

"Jor-."

"Boston was a glitch." She was loosing it, the tears slipping down her face at record speed.

"I love you. " He assured her. "As soon as this is over I'll-."

"I know but Kawannee is-."

"You're home." He said firmly. "Where ever you are is home."

"You might not always feel that way." She struggled to stop the raspy sobs, her hand folding neatly over their baby.

"I know I will. I promise."

"Promise." She started to cry harder again. "No matter what, you have to promise."

"I do." He sighed. "You could come back."

"Woody.."

"I should have never asked you to leave. You can take care of yourself, we both know that." He was pleading now. She ran her hand across her stomach again.

"Woody.."

"God Jordan I'm going crazy here without you."

"Woody I can't."

"Can't or won't?"

"Can't." She tried to sound powerful. She wanted him to know she loved him. She'd wait for him.

"I don't understand." He told her softly.

"I hope someday I can explain it to you."

"Try now."

"I can't." He fell silent. She could hear the conversation on his end for second.

"Jor-."

"Tell Henry I said hi. " She said softly. "Go."

"I love you."

"I know." She whispered. "I love you too."


	15. Chapter 15

"God Tell me you told him." Kate's voice on the phone made her smile.

"Kate, I'm seven and a half months pregnant. That's not something you blurt out." She flipped through the mail in her hand, pausing in front of a plain Manila envelope.

"So call him and tell him to come home."

"Sure. Cause it's that easy." She dropped onto a stool, running her finger under the edge of the envelope and prying it open.

"Why again isn't it that easy?" Kate hummed.

"Because he's-." She stopped, her mouth dropping open as she stared at the photograph. It was her in her living room, standing by the window. One hand held the phone to her head, the other had was splayed across her very pregnant abdomen. It was Wednesday, she knew because she'd just gotten that top out of the bag of maternity clothes that Lily had given her. The words across the corner of the page made her cold.

_Looky Looky. A new development._

"See you can't think of a good reason either." Kate laughed taking her silence for an attempt to form an excuse.

"I gotta go." Jordan struggled to keep her voice even, looking at the window the picture was taken through.

"Do you ever not have to pee?" Kate laughed.

"Kate I gotta go." She folded the phone shut, her eyes still fixed on the window. She swallowed hard, running her hands across her belly before disappearing into the bedroom.

* * *

"I don't know why I'm even here." Kate muttered rolling her eyes at the ceiling before talking into her phone. "Will you answer the damn phone?!" She knocked on the massive door again before digging through her bag for the key.

"You better not be in labor because one home delivery was enough for me." She yelled into the apartment."Jordan!"

She rounded the corner into the bedroom and stopped cold. The place was ransacked, clothes ripped from hangers, discarded items tossed haphazardly on the floor when they didn't fit in the bag. She almost thought she'd finally taken every ones advice and gone after Woody. Until she turned around and saw the empty gun box in the top drawer.

Kate wandered cautiously back into the kitchen, her eyes falling on the glossy black and white photo. She pulled her phone out again.

"Nigel." She rolled her eyes. "Later. Get a kit and meet me at Jordan's. She's gone! Just get over he-. No she's not dead, she ran. I don't know you said she runs! Well she ran." Kate looked at the picture, biting her lip as she did. "And I think she's in trouble."

* * *

"This doesn't make any sense." Deputy Grant Forst rubbed his eyes and looked back at what they had. "It's like seven guys. It has to be or-."

"We've been at this too long." Woody groaned. "It's starting to look like an inside job."

"What if it is?" Forst lifted his eyes to his Sheriff. Woody looked back at the paper. "Seriously, Boss we've looked at everything-."

"This is Kawanne." He shook his head. "We're looking for someone with connections to the police department, outlying counties, the parish, locals. Somebody big."

The door swung open, knocking the two cops off of their game.

"I forgot, I brought you something from Florida." Came a teasing voice. "To keep your strength up."

Mayor Henry Clebens tossed a paper bag full of oranges onto Woody's desk. The man beside him shifted his eyes to Woody's face. He couldn't keep his eyes off the man he'd know nearly his entire life.


	16. Chapter 16

"Okay." Woody said quietly looking at his deputy. "We go about trying to prove it's not him. You got it?" Forst nodded slowly, watching his boss tap the end of his pencil against the desk. Times when he was with us when our suspect was elsewhere, some forensics that make this-."

"Woody?" Hoyt looked up at the younger man. Grant was staring at the oranges on the desk.

"What you want one?"

"These aren't from Florida." The young man said with all certanty blinking at the bag.

"How the hell do you know th-?"

"They're Californian." He shook his head emphatically before pulling his lunch out of the fridge and holding up a yellowish splotchy orange. "The wife's a health nut, no unnecessary ingredients. They put dye in California Oranges. In Florida you can't do that with out putting a sticker on each orange. These oranges have been dyed." He pulled one from the middle of the stack. "No sticker? California."

"Great so I'll just go up to the mayor and say you're under arrest for drug trafficking, negotiable homicide, murder one and assault of a government employee and the proof is in the orange."

He dropped his head back to his desk just as his phone rang.

"Nige what do you know about Oranges?" He muttered into the receiver. Townsend's first sentence stopped him cold. "What do you mean is she here with me? No she's there with you. Nige what's going on?" He stood up, moving to the door and then back again when he realized Henry would be out there. "When? What picture? No I-. Let me talk to Kate. Nige I-. Let me talk to-." He stopped talking, his face freezing in a expressionless state. "She's.. what? That's.. How?" The words dropped heavily from his lips as he waited for the answer, slowly lowering the phone away from his face and dropping into his chair.

"Sheriff?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Two weeks later**

She signed her name at the desk, moving slowly back to the waiting area. The receptionist nodded, her English is spotty at best. She learned that last week when she was here. The only one who's English was any good is the young nurse. She had watched as the small girl attempted to translate her questions. She wondered how much had been lost in translation.

The door opened, and the elderly woman motioned for her to come in. Jordan watched the numbers on the scale scoot even closer to the right before she was ushered into the little exam room.

The doctor nodded to her when he came in. The young nurse smiles.

"Problems?" She asked, her Asian accent mutilating the words.

"More contractions." She sighed. "Not bad. Not regular. Probably false."

"Practice." The girl said with a small smile as the doctor measured her pregnant belly.

"Sure. For the big event." She told the ceiling gulping down her fear. The babies heart beat filled the room a for a few seconds, before the doctor grinned at her, unfolding the stirrups. Jordan grimaced as the door cracked open and the girl was summoned to another patient, looking back at Jordan reassuringly.

The doctors touch caused her fists to clench against the paper table cloth beneath her.

He studied her for a minute before looking up at her again with the same grin and a quick nod. The door cracked again and more quick words that she doesn't know follow. He looked towards the door with concern before pulling off his gloves and leaving her with a nod. She knew the girl would be back. She knew she would schedule her again for next week .

She made the appointment and left without a word.

* * *

"Nige." Woody pulled his coat a little tighter, shielding himself from the light snow falling around him. "Are you sure this is the place? It's not a clinic it's a dump." He pulled the door open moving towards the empty reception desk and thumbed through the sign in sheets until he saw what he'd spent the last two weeks searching for. "She's been here. Today."

Her handwriting was undeniable. He read the name, dropping the clipboard before the receptionist returns.

"My girlfriend was here today." He says confidently. "She thinks she left her purse. Laura Wilson?" She looked at him for a minute before he realized she didn't speak English. He flips the clipboard back, pointing at her fake signature.

The woman yelled back into the clinic and a young woman makes her way forward.

"Can I help you?" She asks.

"Yes. My girlfriend thinks she's left her purse."

"No purse left today."

"Can you check to see if you have her number right? Just in case someone turns it in?" He pressed his jaw shut silently pleading with her. The younger woman studied him, before someone called her name again. She rushed out a long sentence to the woman behind hte counter who reached in and pulled out a little blue folder opening it and turning it towards him.

"Nige I got a number." He whispered softly into the phone, shooting a smile at the woman behind the counter with a slow nod. "321-555-1234. Call me back."

He hung up on Nigel before dialing the number. He listened to it ring as he hurried out the door into the now hurling snow.

"Excuse me!" He spun back towards the voice. "Laura Wilson?" He stared at the girl for a second before giving her a nod. "She leave before I tell her what Dr. Chen has to say. Her baby come today." The girl looked bewildered for a moment before holding up six fingers to him. "She this many.. dilated.." The last word came out as a question. He watched her struggle for more words that she simply didn't know as the reality of what she'd just told him began to sink in. "Baby come today."

The phone in his hand kept ringing in his ear.


	18. Chapter 18

"Anything?" Woody squinted his eyes trying to maneuver the rental car through the snow.

"_She knows how to dissapear."_ Nigel mutters. _"It's a great defense mechanism_."

"Yeah well not today." He rubbed his face. "Today it's insane."

"_She thought the baby's life was at risk, Woody."_

"Yeah, so does she come to me? Does she rationally call 911? Does she ask you for help? No she runs." He yelled. "She panics and runs."

"_Woody_."

"I didn't even know she was pregnant!"

"_Woody_."

"I caught the fucking guy Nigel. Two hours after she ran."

_"Woodrow!" _Nigel finally broke through his rant._ "I have an address."_

* * *

She didn't realize she'd fallen asleep until the contraction wakes her, causing her to actually cry out in pain. She curled her body into a semicircle on the bed, gritting her teeth as she struggled to breathe. Her hand gripped the edge of the mattress until the shock subsides and she could think again.

"Okay." She whispered to herself. "You're okay." She eased herself up right glancing at the red lights of the clock beside the motel bed, still trying to calm her breath. She looked at the phone, trying to decide if this was really it.

She was still toying with the idea when the second contraction knocked the wind out of her. She grabbed the post of the bed to keep from falling over. She couldn't take air in fast enough to breath the way the woman at the clinic showed her. Her fingernails dug into the wood of the bed as she waited for the pain to lesson. When it did she groaped for the phone.

"I need a taxi. Immediatly." Her voice sounded frightened, even to her. "Two hours? Are you kidding me? No I can't wait tha-. What weather conditions?"

She moved towards the drapes, pulling them back to reveal a blanket of white.

"Oh my God."


	19. Chapter 19

Lucky for her the hotel was the kind that was used to screaming.

She tried to unclench her jaw as the pain subsided, using the moments between contractions catch her breath.

She pushed herself up onto her elbows on the bed, looking around the room like the answers she needed were going to be sitting idle somewhere in the room.

"It's okay." She assured herself again. "First babies take a long time. Days."

She wasn't going to allow herself to think otherwise. She ignored the fact that the contractions were less than two minutes apart. She ignored the fact that they were crippling. She ignored the fact that her legs were starting to shake. She ignored the fact that her water had broke. All the signs that this baby was coming.. now.. went unacknowledged.

She shook those thoughts out of her head just before the loud banging on the door started.

"Thank God." She stood up on wobbly legs, moving slowly across the room towards the door.

The pain started climbing again as she gripped the thick drapes over the window. Her fingers fumbled over the lock as she struggled not to crumple onto the floor. She turned the latch and the door swung open with the sound.

Her mind didn't have time to register the familiar blue eyes before her body started towards the ground with a cry. Strong arms collected her quickly, and she clutched at the coat in front of her until her knuckles were white.

He moved her to the bed easing her down despite her inability to let go. His panicked whispers attempting to calm her as her fists twisted in the fabric over his chest.

"Look at me. Look at me." He prompted, hooking his hand under her chin and forcing it up. "Blow." He blew. "Blow."

She blew, her eyes flashing with recognition as the contraction started to lesson.

"Woody?" She panted.

"I'm here." He assured her, wiping back her damp hair. "Did you call an ambulance?"

"No!" She moved to grab him again. "You can't. He'll find me!"

"No ones going to find you. You need a hospital!"

"He'll kill me!" She screamed. "There's a clinic!"

"Jordan I just came from there. It took me two hours to get here."

"No Woody I can't go to the hospital he's looking for me he said he'd kill-. Ahhh!"

"Again?" He moved towards her outreached hand, grasping it in his as she grit her teeth again.

"Don't call. He'll kill me don't.."

"I caught him!" He raised his voice over her shrilling voice. "He's in jail. I caught him."

Her eyes flashed up to him in disbelief before widening in pain before forcing out a groan.

"I want the clinic." The word rushed out in a powerful growl.

"We won't make it." Woody ripped off his coat, tossing it behind him before rolling up his sleeves. She started to protest and he yelled over her. "You're already pushing!"

"I-." She started in alarm before another wave hit her and she realized she was indeed pushing. She screamed through clenched teeth as he pulled off the pair of boxer shorts she had on.

"Jesus." He muttered. "Put your hands behind your knees." She did as she was told her eyes slamming shut as she pushed. "Good, Jordan good." He encouraged as she fell back against the bed.

"Do you know what to do?" She panted starring at the dots swimming on the ceiling.

"We took a class in the academy." Any attempt by him to sound confident failed miserably. She started to laugh, until another contraction knocked the wind out of her. "Push again!"

"I ca-." The complaint was swallowed into her body's primal reaction as her body pulled forward.

"Good." He repeated, rubbing his free hand across the outside of her thigh as the other moved between her legs. "I can see the baby."

"You can see her?" She cried, stopping to breath again.

"Her?" He asked hopefully. She held his eyes and he winced at the pain in them as she nodded before letting go of her knee and grabbing at his free arm.

"Woody.."

"Push. Now Jordan! Push."

She forced herself forward again, her fingernails digging in to his skin as she did. Screaming and gasping for a quick moment before pushing again.

"Her heads out." He reported. She didn't hear him over her own cries before bearing down one last time. "Good Jordan.. Good.." He whispered before laughing in amazement at the baby under his hands.

"Wipe out her-." Jordan panted, her head dropping back against the pillow.

"I know. I know." He drew his fingers across her lips again and she started to scream. He looked down at her before turning his eyes back to the tiny baby. "Can I call an ambulance now?"


	20. Chapter 20

"Okay Okay.." She listened to her husband whispering from the next room, leaning against the wall in the hall. "I'll um.. how'd you loose one sock anyway? If I reach over there are you gonna roll off the table? Cause I'm.." She watched him creep towards the crib with his arm stretched towards the changing table. "I'm gonna have to find your-." His hand flung up producing a woolly pink sock. "got it."

She leaned forward a little more so she could see him hovering over the baby.

"So.. Clara Bear-a. Daddy's gonna.. get you out of this.. dress.." He grunted with the effort of pulling the satin dress off of the seven month old. "..put on your Jammie's and then you are going to go to bed. Right? Cause we had a deal, right?" He looked seriously at the baby who was currently sucking on her sock. "You promised Daddy that you would sleep through the night if he talked Mommy into letting you come with us tomorrow."

She grinned at him, making soft baby noises.

"I mean it Clara Coo. If your not good tonight.. no Tahiti." His eye brows rose, hers did too. "You'll be shipped off to your Aunt Lily and Uncle Bugs'. And Daddy will be in so much trouble." Jordan smiled as he lifted their daughter into his arms. "Do you know how long it took me to convince her that an African Safari was out of the question for my daughter?"

"That's cause Mommy wasn't planning on bringing _his daughter_ with us." Jordan purred, eliciting a giggle of pleasure from Clara Coolidge Hoyt.

"Jor she's just a baby." He muttered into Clara's hair.

"I know." She raised an eyebrow, touching her daughters round belly. "A loud, demanding schedule dependant about to be jet lagged beyond belief baby."

"I thought you were taking a shower?" He muttered, scrunching his lips to the side.

"I'm stuck in this thing." She muttered gesturing to the satin gown that was a perfect match to Clara's.

"Bet I can get you out of it." He blinked at her.

"Bet you can.." Her voice was sing song as she walked out of the room dragging the train of her wedding gown behind her.

Woody looked back at his daughter who was now sucking on one of the undone ends of his bow tie. She blinked at him.

"We could still call Lily right?" He called after his new wife.

* * *

**Sorry that this story took so long! It was soo very hard to write for me! Thanks for sticking with it to the end. Readers who started after it was finished.. I did this so quickly and efficiently it was amazing.. lol. **

**Hope you liked it. **

**Lori  
**


End file.
